Love and Death Come as a Pair
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Death is just an obstacle Rose Wayland always avoids. But when a mission goes horribly wrong she's faced with decisions that could cost her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/n again I know I should be working on my old stories and all but yeah… here's another one. It's kind of a back-story for a story I'm writing with a friend of mine call adventures of shadow hunters and friends. It's a back-story for my oc and Raphael. So anyways, I'm not sure how long it will be, but it's been on my mind for a while.

I tip toed down the cobblestone path. Eyeing the trees warily, to me they all looked like a perfect spot for someone to hide behind. My boots made absolutely no sound on the path. This was a dangerous place for mw to be walking, but I didn't care. It was the quickest way to the place I needed to be. After what felt like an hour of sneaking, but was probably only a few minutes, I arrived at the small log cabin I was supposed to meet at. I opened the door and walked in.

The inside was nothing like the pleasant outside. Each wall had its own theme. One was full of pictures of demons and down worlders who had broken the rules. Bright, red X's crossed out faces. The faces of the ones we had already found.

Another wall was one large note board. Various notes were stuck to it by the three of us and other Shadow hunters who stopped by.

The third wall, Elizabeth's favourite, was one large bookcase filled with everything a shadow hunter should know. Ranging from the history of shadow hunters to how to use a chakran. Yeah, there was a whole book on that.

The wall beside that was full or weapons. Any size and shape you could imagine was there. The wall was divided into three sections. The sections were unlabeled, but we all knew whose was whose. The Left was Everette's, the middle was Elizabeth's, and the Right was mine.

Now, you might be wondering who this 'us' is. Well, to answer that question. It's my twin sister, Elizabeth. She's not exactly what you expect when you think shadow hunter. She's small and skinny dark hair. However, the things that makes her stand out the most is how shy and quiet. If you gave her some words on paper no matter what it is, she would be delighted. Unlike most shadow hunters, she hates violence, but she does know how necessary it is to kill the demons and rule breakers.

Then there's Everette, her boyfriend of what now? 3 years I think. He's a year older than she is. Currently eighteen (making her, and me, seventeen if you hadn't caught that.) he's tall and quite muscular. His hairs black and he has blue eyes. He's quite protective of her. If you want my opinion, I think the two of them are the perfect couple.

Now we're on to me, you're just delighted, aren't you? Well, I'm the complete opposite of Elizabeth. My name? Roseclear Wayland. And no, in no way am I related to Jace at all. Considering he isn't an actual Wayland and I'm only distantly related to the guy he thought was his dad but was really valentine. Somehow, I had gotten the name, but anyways… moving on. I go by Rose and anybody who calls me Roseclear quickly finds themselves six feet under. The only person who knows my real name is Elizabeth… and my parents, but that's a subject I don't want to get into. Where Elizabeth has dark hair and eyes. I have white blonde hair, it's not actually white, but quite close, and green eyes that seem to sparkle sometimes and have an extremely dark green, almost black ring around the iris. Where she's small and skinny I'm tall and curvy. The differences don't stop at our looks. I love to fight, have a finely tuned sense of sarcasm, am not afraid to voice my opinion as loud as possible and won't take anybodies crap.

Now to stop you before you ask why the three of us have a cabin full of weapons, we're shadow hunters. If you don't know what that means, then why are you here? But if you do then keep reading. Elizabeth and I grew up in Idris. That's where we trained to be a shadow hunter. At 14, we moved here and lived at the institute in New York for a while. Elizabeth met Everette who came from California and was just visiting. The two fell in love and he moved here. Then a few years after that. The three of us moved out of the institute to get out of all the drama and had them send people who need to be taken out to us.

That's what we're doing now.

I checked my watch. Elizabeth and Everette weren't supposed to arrive for a few more minutes. I sat down at thee table and looked over the file. The guys name was Damen Vator, he was a vampire in the New York coven. He had killed a shadow hunter that hadn't broken any laws and was not on their territory. We knew he would be at pandemonium tonight and I was supposed to dress up and seduce him into moving away from the crowds. Then I would say a codeword that Elizabeth would hear over the tiny microphone in the flower I had pinned in my hair and tell Everette that it was time to come in and kill him.

I set down the papers then walked into my room to get changed. I put on some makeup then did my hair so that it covered any marks that would be visible. I put on a very tight, low cut, long sleeved, short black dress, and tights that looked like they were my skin but hid all of the marks covering my legs. To finish of the look I put on 6-inch stiletto black heels. I looked in the mirror, hating the outfit. I preferred my usually shadow hunter clothing. To be quite honest there was no possible way of me running in the heels, but at least they could double as a weapon with the points on the heels. The only weapon I could hide in the dress was a blessed knife strapped to the inside of my thigh. I pinned the flower in my hair. You wouldn't even be able to tell what it was. I walked back out into the main room Just as Everette and Elizabeth came in.

"Ready to go?" I asked Everette, wanting to go so I could get out of this dress as soon as possible.

"Not even a hello to your sister?" Elizabeth asked and laughed a laugh that at any other time I wouldn't mind hearing.

"Hi," I said through clenched teeth

"Who rained on your parade?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damen Vator." I told her.

Elizabeth laughed again, this time Everette joined in.

"We should get going before Rose kills someone she's not supposed to kill. See you soon Liz," Everette" told her and kissed her cheek. I was making fake puking sounds.

Everette and I walked out. Elizabeth stayed behind, that's where all the computers were.

The walk to the club was silent. A block away, the two of us parted giving each other only a nod. Normally, the two of us were nicer to each other, but both of us were a bit on edge about what I was going to do now.

I walked into the club giving the bouncer a flirty smile earning a wink from him. Once inside the club I flirted with a couple guys, the whole time keeping an eye out for Damen. After about half an hour, I noticed him across the room with a few girls around him. I smirked and sauntered over to him. As I walked, I flashed a smile and winked at him. Earning a smirk back. I got closer and he looked me up and down, his gaze lingering on my chest and legs. It made me want to shudder or kick him where the sun doest shine. I restrained myself, just barely.

I reached him and put my arms loosely around his neck. "Hello" I said making my voice low and seductive.

"Hey sexy," he replied and set a hand on the small of my back pulling me closer. I refused to cringe when he touched me. His nose twitched slightly as I noticed he was smelling me, his senses probably being treated with heavy perfume. He smirked again and shooed the other girls who were glaring daggers at me away. He brushed his hand down my hair and down my side having it stop on my butt. I was pretty sure he didn't notice my hand clench into a fist a bit.

Across the room I noticed Everette he winked at me, his way of reminding me that I could have taken Elizabeth's job, but there was no way I would let her do something as dangerous as this. I was somewhat protective over he because she seemed almost fragile and young even though she was the same age as me and tougher than she showed. I smiled making it seem like I was smiling at Damen but it was really my reply to Everette.

"How about we go somewhere… quieter." I said with a smirk.

He laughed, "That would be delightful."

"Fantastic." I told him. That was the codeword. I know, great codeword, huh.

I started leading Damen to the room we had specially planned. We turned the corner and I started walking down the hallway.

He laughed again, "oh no Sweetheart, we aren't going there." he grabbed my arm and pulled me down another hallway leading me away from where Everette would be soon.

"Oh? A change of plans?" I said, hoping Everett would go this way. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He said and laughed again. That was really starting to get on my nerves.

I reached up pretending to fix my hair, intending to take out the flower and move it closer to Damen so that it would catch every word he said.

I was surprised to not find it there, but I didn't show the surprise on my face. He pulled me through an unlocked door. I instantly recognized the room. It had used to be an old recording room. That meant the walls were sound proof. The room always stayed locked and nobody ever went in. how Damen got in, I had no idea. He locked the door and pushed me up against the wall. He reached under my dress and grabbed my knife throwing it across the room into a pile of old stuff. He smirked

"I suspected you when you clenched your fist, but my suspicions weren't confirmed into the shadow hunter across the room winked at you." he smirked

Crap, I had really messed up this time.

"I had already taken the flower out of you hair and discarded it, I didn't like the way it looked. But that was how the two of you communicated, wasn't it?"

I didn't say anything just glared at him.

He smirked "You should be nice to me, you're mine now. If you're lucky, I'll turn you into one of us."

"I'd rather die then be like you," I said and spit at him. He moved just in time, stupid vampire reflexes.

"well isn't that just a shame? It can be arranged though." He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held it to my face covering both my mouth and nose. I held the breath knowing I would be gone for sure when I breathed it in.

"I can wait all day," he murmured holding it there.

Sadly I couldn't hold my breath too long and even if I could, he was faster and stronger then me. The last thing I remembered was hearing him laugh before I fell into darkness.

A/n so how is it? Please review. A new chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n alrright here we go, thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter and heres another one just as promised :D

I blinked and looked around the room. Where am I? The room was very clearly an old room, maybe some type of bedroom. I was sitting on a bed with old flowered covers that looked half eaten by moths or something. It had brass bed posts that looked like they hadn't been cleaned for while. The walls were a faded blue with slightly darker blue stripes. The carpet was gray, as was the roof. I could tell that sometime in the past both had been white. Beside the bed, there was a small brass end table with an alarm clock that didn't fit in the era of the room. The clock looked like it was newly purchased and was run on batteries that showed the time was 2 o'clock. Probably 2am The only other thing in the room was a dark wood door with a brass doorknob across from the bed.

I felt a sudden itch in my foot and reached forward, grinning when I found out that I could because my arms weren't tied together like I thought.

I stretched my arms and legs, I was still wearing the dress from earlier. I stood up and looked around trying to plan my escape. First I took off the shoes, there was no way I would be able to run in them. I tried the door knob and to my surprise it was unlocked. I cautiously walked out into the hallway. I saw more doors down the hallway and realized I was at the hotel Dumort. All the windows were boarded up so I had no idea how high up I was. I walked silently down the hall way expecting to be attacked at any moment. When I got to the end of the hall, I opened the door to the stairs. That's when it all went wrong.

Leaning against the wall was… someone. I was pretty sure he was a he and a vampire, but other than that I couldn't really see who he was.

I slowly started closing the door, hoping just maybe he hadn't seen me… but of course, that wasn't the case.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a voice like velvet. It seemed like it had the hint of an accent.

I said nothing just turned and ran down the hall looking for a different way out. I looked around wildly and found nothing. Then I saw it. There was a little hatch to the roof. I ran as fast as I could and jumped, my fingertips grazed the string. I grabbed it and pulled it down. No stairs or a ladder came out. I ran and jumped again. And grabbed the edge of the hole and pulled myself up. I noticed the vampire was just walking towards me. Just like the murderers in a movie, but I wasn't a stupid heroine that would trip and get caught. I'm Rose Wayland and I'm ready to kick some butt. I looked around and saw some old sort of sword. I kept looking and saw a cross. I glanced at the hole. I could see his fingertips on the edge now. I didn't have much time. I tied the cross to the sword and waited for him to come.

He pulled himself up and saw the sword with the cross and laughed. "You think you can beat me with that?" He asked,

I nodded, "Yes, I can and will."

He lunged at me and I swung the sword hitting him with the tip and smirking when his skin started to smoke a little there. He moved and tried jumping at me from another angle, crap! He was fast. I swung the sword again and hit him in the thigh with the cross part. His jeans ripped from the sharpness of the sword and he was hit again with the cross. He was looking quite angry now. He jumped again, and if you had been watching and blinked, you would have missed the whole thing… that's what happened to me. You can't blame me, a person has to blink… right?

In under a second, the sword was knocked out of my hands and he had tackled me to the ground.

"That wasn't very smart of you love," he laughed. His laugh was just like the guys from other night. Dark. Evil. And really irritating. I kneed him in the stomach as hard as I could, but I really didn't have much room to manoeuvre seeing as I was pinned to the ground by some 200 pound vampire. He didn't even flinch.

He gave me a smirk "you're going to have to try harder than that."

I growled, "Oh go to hell."

He laughed, "Already have."

I tried to move out from under him, but my arms were pinned to the ground by his grip.

"hey if it wouldn't be too much of an issues you could get off me"

"awwww you don't like me laying on top of you? What girl doesn't like an insanely good looking guy laying on them?"

I rolled my eyes, "not exactly."

"would you rather me somewhere else?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD! I would rather you be lying dead in a pool of holy water in the sunlight."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" he asked agitated,

I smirked "yep, but I don't be nice to murderers."

He slapped me and my head turned sideways. Dang that hurt! But I didn't show it on my face,

"somebody needs to teach you a lesson." he growled.

"who are you? My mother?" I asked sarcastically. He growled again and quickly ducked his head down. His mouth was on my neck searching for a good vein for a moment then I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I screamed and tried to move away which made it hurt even more. I laid absolutely still, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

A/n I know its really short, but I just had to end it here… and who is this mystery guy? I would like to hear all your guys guesses, first person to get it right can design a character for later if they want J


	3. Chapter 3

A/n alright, well I have another challenge for you guys since nobody won the last one… and Lightwood and Fray you don't count :D sorry! Anyways there is a certain inspiration for Damens character, the name rather gives it away… can anyone guess?…. Damen Vator… any other names ring a bell kind of like that? And I put one quote in here, everyone should figure it out, but if you can tell me what book and characters its from and what the name means you win a secret prize :D submit your answers quickly because ill probably be working on the next chapter soon.

I woke up and looked around. The world slowly faded from gray into color and I realized that once again, I was once again in that room. I shut my eyes again still horribly tired, I can't believe he had kept me alive, I was sure that there and then I was going to die. I sighed softly and rolled onto my side trying to think of my escape plan.

I heard my door open then close. I pretended, quite believingly, that I was asleep. I didn't hear any footsteps, but suddenly I heard two people talking.

"What would you like to do with her?" I could hear the guy from yesterday (or was it earlier? I have no idea anymore) asking.

"We should kill her." Said the voice I was dreading the most. Damen. The whole reason I was here. It was everything I could do to not jump up and choke the life out of him. However, I had a feeling it would benefit me if I listened.

"Why would you like to do that?" the guy from yesterday asked.

"She's a nuisance! You saw that yesterday." Damen growled, his voice on the verge of exploding, but he kept his calm

"Calm down, she can be used as a reliable food source." He said, completely calm, like he was used to Damens antics.

"But she could escape! And report us all to the other Shadow hunters!" Damen yelled his voice getting louder.

"Shh! You'll wake here!" He barked in a low voice. His calm composure was slipping.

It was hard not to smirk. Too late boys, I was already awake.

"Do you really think she can escape from the top floor with tons of vampires everywhere?"

"You saw how creative she was!" Damen yelled, his voice getting louder.

The guy paused for a moment then went on "there is no way she will escape, I myself will assure it."

Damen was silent, probably deciding whether this was a good deal or not. Then I heard his voice change to something a bit smugger. "Yes, that's… excellent." he said and laughed that awful laugh of his. I could just imagine that sadistic smirk on his face.

"Alright, alright," Raphael started to get a more joking tune "you'll be at the meeting tonight?" he asked,

"Is it optional?" Dame asked seeming as if he already knew the answer,

"Nope!" Raphael replied.

I heard the door and open again and lose again and figured they were gone she rolled back onto her back and sighed processing what she had heard in her mind. She sat up and opened her eyes as she did. Then she noticed the guy sitting on her bed.

"JESUS!" she yelled surprised and scrambled back.

He chuckled darkly, "no, it's just me.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked wanting know who I was dealing with "and why do you want me alive?" My eyes widened as I realized I wasn't supposed to know that.

He smirked, I was sure it was because I had spied on them "and how do you know that? Was the little shadow hunter spying on us big kids?" he asked. I was right.

"Big kid? I'm pretty sure if we compared our heights, I would be taller." I told him, I was pretty sure I was wrong, but I wanted to try to intimidate him.

He grabbed my arm and ripped me off the bed and standing in front of him. I was staring at his finely carved mouth… of death.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Sorry, I must have gotten confused when I was kicking your butt in the attic."

"You beating me?" he laughed, "and which of us was lying unconscious with a bite in their neck ten minutes ago?" he asked.

… He had me there.

"Alright fine… how's those burn marks treating you?" I asked with a smirk, noticing the burn mark from the hole in his jeans and shirt.

"Fantastic, thanks for asking," he said through his teeth.

"You never answered my questions," I noticed,

"I just did," he told me.

"Not my first two." I told him.

"I don't have to answer to you" he laughed, "You're in my house now."

"… isn't it the leaders house… hotel… place thing?" I asked.

"I am the leader," he smirked, acting superior.

I couldn't help but laugh, "you? That Raphael guy? One of the worst vampires in Brooklyn? Yeah right!"

"Yes, I am 'that Raphael guy'," he told me seriously.

I stopped laughing and backed up, the back of my legs came into contact with the bed frame I stepped up and kept backing up until I hit the wall, an amused look on his face the whole time.

Then I realized who I was and stood up straighter,

I am Rose Wayland, nobody intimidates me. I am a shadow hunter, one of the best. No vampire, how important and high up can scare me.

I composed my face into one of confidence and fearlessness. I took a few steps forward to show him I wasn't afraid.

"and why, do you want to keep me here?" I asked trying to put as much confidence into my voice without becoming over confident, but I was sure pushing the line.

"Like I said," He started and in under a second he had me pushed up against the wall, his hand at my throat. "I don't answer to you." He had pushed me up the wall a bit and I could see his face better. He had curly black hair, and dark cold eyes. His skin was the color of honey and looked so warm, but his hand was cold against my neck. I looked back up at his eyes, I found the coldness of them interesting.

All of a sudden, I wasn't quite sure what happened, but he was kissing me… maybe it was the other way around and I was kissing him… all I knew was that it was amazing. Pure bliss.

Then, as quickly as the kiss came, I was shocked back into reality.

His was Raphael, who two seconds ago, made me scared out of my mind. Not matter how confident I was on the outside I was so scared on the inside.

I turned my head sideways and tried to move of his grip, wanting to be as far way from him as possible.

He growled and my head snapped back to look at him. He was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"What the hell was that?" he growled in a low, angry voice.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled at him. Right after doing it, I realized it was a bad idea.

He slapped me hard, my head flying to the side from the hit and an angry red mark was sure to be there.

"Are you saying I kissed YOU?" he asked.

"N-no," I stuttered, not being able to help it.

"So then you lied to me about not doing it."

"No I didn't! I don't know what happened" I said and looked at him wide eyed.

He glared at me a moment then let go of me and hit me hard in the stomach making me double over on the bed gasping for air,

"That's what you get for messing with me." Raphael growled and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

A/n I know! I promised a longer chapter, but I had to stop it here. The next chapter will be a biggie and really important, I could put it on this one I'm really sorry, next time it'll be super long! And if you hadn't read the first authors not there's something important up there to read.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry about not updating in forever writers block a case of brain deadness, stuff like that, you know. Anyways I promise I will try not to do that again so HERE WE GO! No more rambling, n to chapter 4

It had been what I thought was a few days since that… thing happened between Raphael and I. almost a week since I had first been kidnapped. I had nothing left except a skimpy black dress and a pair of heals. My knife was gone, my stele was gone. Everyway weapon I had was gone. Even most of my runes. All I had left was sight and a few others that didn't run out, but no strength, speed, or agility ones. I was as useless as a Mundane.

I sat cross legged on the bed looking at the clock in my hands, wondering if I could make a bomb or something out of it… probably not. When I put it back on the table, I accidentally bumped it on a corner and static noise came out of it. I realized I had turned on the radio. I tuned to the first station that came up and a song I recognized came on. I looked around and thought what the heck! And started singing along with it.

"…Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own saviour, when the thunder calls for me. Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own saviour, standing on my own two feet…" I closed my eyes and kept singing, kind of slipping into my own world. "I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me. I can't give you what you think you give me. It's time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables. Turning tables… turning…" I listened to the soft outro and sighed.

For the first time since I had been taken here, I felt a calm. I was sifting through old memories but they were, even though some bad, much more comforting then being here.

With one simple word, the whole feeling was shattered.

"Hello." Raphael greeted softly.

My eyes flew open and I stared at him.

He continued "I heard you singing…"

"What's it to you?" I said icily.

Something changed in him with my words and his face turned hard and emotionless. "I wanted you to shut up."

I shrugged, "im not singing now, so you can be on your own merry way."

Raphael sighed, "yes well, you have to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"because were having a meeting about what to do with you."

I laughed "Why should I go to a meeting that is discussing my death?"

"because I said so and if you don't go I'll kill you right now." Raphael told me calmly.

"killed now… or later…" I thought about it. I would be closer to the exit if I went, but there would be more vampires… "fine I'll go."

I got up and followed him out the door and to the bottom floor. As we walked down the hallway to another room, I noted all the possible exits and all the places to stay away from at all costs. Finally we reached a giant door that in the past might have had shiny dark wood and polished handles. Raphael pushed the door open and walked in pulling me after him. The whole room was giant. The ground was recently shined white marble. It had a high ceiling and pristine white walls. It was very clearly the cleanest room. I found it curious why they kept this room clean but none of the others.

As I looked around I realized the room was packed with at least thirty vampires. There was no way I was getting out now…

Raphael let go of my arm and walked ahead to address the group, when his back was turned to me I turned and ran out the door. I only made it a step out of the room when I was being hauled back in by Damen and some other female vampire. Raphael stood in front of the crowd and sighed.

"bring her up here" Raphael ordered.

I fought as hard as I could actually making it not possible for them to bring me up there, but then another vampire helped and they dragged me over to Raphael.

They let go of my arms and Raphael grabbed one.

"that was a stupid move," He murmured in my ear.

"You're stupid." I replied not bothering to be quiet about it. I knew it was childish and petty but didn't care.

Raphael clenched his teeth and turned back to the vampires. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a loud smash and light came streaming in through the windows then was instantly blocked by at least twice as many shadow hunters streaming in through them. Everything was instantly thrown into chaos. It was a mass of bodies, but they were easily recognizable. The shadow hunters were in all black and the vampires were all in street clothes. A little ways into the battle I took a blade of a dead shad hunter. I murmured a few words of sorry before throwing myself into the middle of the battle. The faces of the vampires I fought were all a blur, along with everything else. Eventually the battle ended. The bodies of a few shadow hunters and vampires were laying around, but there wasn't too many casualties. The shadow hunters had clearly won. They killed Damen for his crimes and took all of the remaining vampires back to the institute when the sun set for questioning and trials. I had to go back and stay in the institute for awhile in case I was needed.

Over the next few days many had been allowed to leave only about five of them were left. I knew this how? Well, now we're back to whats going on right now… that's right, right now. I'm looked around at the now emptier cells of the hallway. They were just outside of the boundaries of the church and the cells walls were covered in bible scriptures and symbols making it impossible for them to get out.

a/n THE END of this chapter and such… so wanna review? uuuuuM… yeah J so BYE


	5. Chapter 5

a/n WHOA! I know, two updates in two days? IM ON FIRE! so please read and comment and such :)

The room was absolutely silent, but the inquisitors question seemed to echo through the room as everyone waited for my answer. It seemed as if time stopped as I stood there wearing the customary shadow hunter clothing, form fitting, black, leather clothing. It was what I felt comfortable in. Right now, I felt the farthest from comfortable. I was standing in a room I had forgotten the name of in Alicante. Around me was a ring of various shadow hunters, some I recognized the faces of (Alec, Clary, Jace, Liz, Everette, Isabelle, and various others I had met), but most I did not now. At the head of the circle, the inquisitor, Stephano Herondale, sat on a raised platform. It showed just how important he was.

"Was Raphael one of the vampires who kidnapped you at the club?" Inquisitor Stephano asked me for the second time, a hint of irritation in his voice.

My mind snapped back into my body, for I had drifted away in thought. I turned my head to look at Raphael. His icy back eyes that were like two black holes lodged into his face pierced m own steely green ones. He slowly raised an eyebrow and the shadow of a smirk appeared on his lips, like he was inviting me to tell them that he was. I felt a guilty pleasure at the fact that his life may depend on my answer.

"Miss Wayland!" Inquisitor Stephano boomed, his voice echoing off the glass walls.

My eyes were torn away from Raphael's as my head snapped up to look at Inquisitor Stephano.

"No." I replied.

"Excuse me?" Inquisitor Stephano demanded, taken a back. He must of thought I meant that I was refusing to answer.

"No he was no one of them." I clarified. I looked over at Raphael and saw a prominent smirk on his face.

I gave him just what he wanted.

"Take your seat Miss Wayland." Inquisitor Stephano told me.

I could have lied… but the truth would always set you free.

Relieved that all of this was finally over, I gratefully walked back to my seat between Liz and Jace and sat down.

The smirk didn't waver from Raphael's face as a Shadowhunter unlocked the chains and he was set free. He had to stay in Alicante for another night because of a counsel meeting. Raphael was escorted out, he had to pass me to get to the door and gave me a wink that said "see you later." I was pretty sure nobody but me had seen it, the thought of it just made me cringe on the inside.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone stood as the Inquisitor walked out. People began to mingle, but I quickly walked out being followed by Everette and Elizabeth. The three of us walked in silence. The air was tense between us along the whole way.

We arrived at the Wayland Manor. The place was three stories high of dark, gray brick and had a high, black, shingled roof to cap off the top. The red shutters, that were s bit faded from the weather, were closed tightly over the widows that were placed a irregular intervals up and down the walls. As I stood there staring at it, even the clouds above it seemed like they were darkening.

I took a deep breath and walked up the cobblestone path that lead to the door that matched the shutters. At one time, the door had been a bright red. Tears welled up in my eyes as I forced them back like I did to the long hidden memories that rose to the surface.

My face was as hard as a stone as I pulled the old brass key from my pocket and fit it into the lock, it was a perfect match. I twisted and pushed, the door opened only with slight troubles. My hand moved almost unconsciously to the light switch to the left off the door and flicked it on brightening up the entry.

"Home sweet home," I muttered.

I walked down the hallway, my shoes making the familiar click on the hardwood. The tasteful, flower print wall paper hadn't faded a bit. Everything was the same as we had left it except for the thin layer of dust that coated everything. I picked up my pace to an almost running speed as I went down to the last door on he right. I twisted the door knob, and threw it open. A small smile lit up my face as I looked at it. Green and black vertical stripes covered the walls. The black lead up to the roof and the green to the carpet. I smiled looking at the dark wood bed with the bright blue covers and remembered sitting there practicing throwing chakrans. My gaze trailed to the five targets around the room, noticing how the all looked like an over used pincushion. The walls around them looked the same.

I turned back and looked out the door. What caught my eye first was Elizabeth who was dong the same thing I was a few moments ago. The second thing I noticed, was Everette looking curiously over her shoulder at Elizabeth's childhood room. The Next, was study door. Behind the oak door was the place my parents could be found the most. They were always looking for things we hadn't learned. Always trying to Make Elizabeth and the best shadow hunters we could be. The thought of it brought a wave of tears to my eyes. These ones, I couldn't push back.

I dropped my bag in the doorway of my room and ran. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get away. I' not emotional, I can't be. I ground my teeth together. I don't feel emotions, They're a sign of weakness.

And I sure as hell don't cry.

I ran out the front door of the house and kept going. I followed as many unfamiliar paths as I could, just so that I wouldn't stumble upon any more memories. I suddenly stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Elizabeth, Everette, I don't know how you two are shadow hunters because your horrible at sneaking." I told them.

Elizabeth slunk out o the shadows with Everette on her heels. "Im sorry Rose… I couldn't just let you go… do you want someone to talk to?"

I turned to look at her, "No Elizabeth, I just want to be left alone."

A saddened look crossed her face and a flash of guilt passed through me. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I just need to be alone." I said and turned back down the path the began to run again.

After what felt like hours, I was deep into the forest. I was sure nobody would come out here and find me. I leaned back against a tree and slid down the trunk to a sitting position. I couldn't feel the rough bark scraping my back through my leather shirt. I pulled my knees up close to my chest and gave my emotions the free reign they wanted.

Tears silently streamed down my face as I thought about my parents. They didn't deserve the ending they got. They didn't deserve to be killed. The memory was still fresh in my mind, I remembered it like it was yesterday.

They came out of nowhere, the faeries that is. We were walking through central park. My parents had been called to New York for a mission. Elizabeth had stayed at the institute, she was playing with the other kids, Isabelle and Alec. Isabelle was ten, same as Elizabeth, and Alec was 11 one year older. I really wanted to see central park, so they took me. It was broad daylight, nobody expected them to attack. They came up behind my parents, instantly killing them and dragging them away. For some reason, they left me to live. Somehow I had made it back to the institute.

While I had been reliving that horrid memory, I hadn't noticed someone coming up beside me, until they touched my shoulder. My eyes flew open and were staring at the ones I had recently came to see very often.

"Raphael, what do you want now?" I asked, not bothering to try and cover up my, puffy, red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked

"you didn't answer my question." I replied stonily.

"Did something happen?" he asked, completely ignoring my question again. Impossibly, I thought I saw something flash behind his eyes. Back behind all the cold, hard hate. This was Raphael, who did I think I was looking at? I probably was just seeing things.

"why do you even care?" I asked

"Because." He replied curtly. "now are you ok or not?"

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." I told him. "Now if you aren't going to answer my question, get lost."

"because… I think that… I care about you." Raphael told me.

I looked at him confused. "ummm… what? How does that answer my question."

Raphael rolled his eyes looking agitated at my 'stupidity.' "At the Hotel Dumont, you asked me why I wanted to keep you alive. I just answered."

"I thought you had told Damen you wanted me for food." I asked confused. Raphael was up to something, I was sure of it. Every story I heard about him said that he hated anything that wasn't a vampire.

"I lied." He said simply.

I stood up and glared at him. "You're such a jerk!" I yelled. Who did he think he was? Trying to toy with my emotions. I think not. He had already made a fool of me. It wasn't happening again. "if I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands." I told him and walked off.

Raphael stood watching me, not saying a word, not making a move to follow me.

a/n oooooooooooooh how do you like Raphael now? also, if you haven't read it go read the adventures of shadowhunters and friends by me and lightwood and fray. its under my profile and you should excpect an update for it this weekend... one last thing COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

Who did he think he was? Trying to toy with my emotions after I saved him. I thought angrily as I walked. I hacked through the brush with my arms, not bothering to take a path where I could come in contact with someone else. I pushed away more of the thick foliage and literally, fell upon a clearing. I had expected there to be more trees to hold me back, not more open space.

I sat up and looked around, the clearing was ringed with enormous trees. I couldn't quite tell what they were. Some were tall, and others were wide with long skinny branches. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was another tree. It looked like a mix of the ones ringing the clearing, it was tall but full of wide branches that would be perfect to sit in if they weren't full of leaves. Among the fresh, bright leaves were bundles of cherries hanging of the tree like you would see in a movie. To sum it up, it was perfect. I walked over to the tree, I looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled like lights on a Christmas tree and the moon was like the star on the top, bigger and brighter then the rest. I smiled feeling peaceful and relaxed here.

I sat down under the tree and closed my eyes. I had many days like this when I was younger, sitting under the trees in the backyard looking up at the stars. I reached up and grabbed a bundle of cherries. I pull the stem off one and popped it in my mouth, it was sweeter then I remembered last time I had a cherry, but it was tasty none the less. I had been ready to spit out the seed, but, oddly, there was none. I pulled of the stem of another one. "if I were you I would eat that" My eyes flashed open at the voice and my hand paused as I was about to put it in my mouth. I whipped it at the speakers head, hitting him right in between his black soulless eyes. Yep, it's exactly who you're thinking. Raphael was back, again, and I was NOT happy. He wiped the cherry from his face like it completely didn't faze him. "what the hell do you want?" I asked, venomous anger dripping from my words. "I want to apologize," he told me. "For being a complete jerk?" I didn't give him time to reply before answering; "apology not accepted." "Rose-" he started but I cut him off. "Go to hell Raphael... And this time stay there" I told him with a glare.

I looked around and found a rock I looked back up at him... I saw three. It was probably just a mind trick. I took aim at the one on the right and threw. It passed right through his head. "Crap." I mumbled knowing I has guessed wrong. Weird enough, I didn't hear his obnoxious chuckle of his or see his 'I am waaaaaaay better than you and I know it' smirk. Even weirder, a look of concern crossed his face. "You ate one didn't you?" he asked "No!" I replied, almost like an indignant child. "Rose, you have to go get help, those are poisonous" he said and started walking towards me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. He stopped dead in his tracks.

I got up and walked past him, giving him a hard shoulder check on my way past. Raphael tried to grab my arms but I ripped them from his grasp and kept the walking. I made it a few feet into the forest before I heard his footsteps crashing behind met. I knew they were behind me, but it sounded like they were coming from every which way.

I began running forward, her vision starting to blur and darken around the edges. Everything started to tilt and spin but I didn't stop, I did quite the opposite and sped up. My feet were barely able to be lifted off the ground, but somehow, I was still running. I tried to jump over a log, but my feet wouldn't. I tripped over it and hit the rocky ground hard. I ground my teeth together and tried to force myself up, but my arms just gave out under me. The rest of my vision turned blurry around the edges, like TV that wasn't in HD. Raphael ran towards me and I tried to crawl backwards, only making it a foot or two before he reached me "ROSE!" he called it looked like we was yelling, but it sounded like it was muffled by cotton. I blinked and two more of him appeared again. "Get away" I slurred. "Rose you have to go get some help," he sighed and reached forward grabbing my arms. "leggo of me" I begged, my words slurring together even more than before.

I tried to pull my arms away, but they felt like someone had filled them with lead. He said something else but I didn't hear it as my grip on reality loosened and I slipped into unconsciousness. Within seconds, I was awake and didn't recognize where I was. The room was all white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling, white sheets. I sat up and looked around. It looked like a hospital room, but there was no hospital stuff. I tried to remember how I would have got here. I vaguely remembered a tree with cherries, but anything after that was just an unreadable blur of colors. I got up and walked around the room. I brushed my fingers along the wall. I wouldn't have noticed the door until my fingers hit the crack between the door and the wall. I brushed my hands down it until I found a piece that felt different from the others. I pushed lightly on it and the door slid open sideways.

I walked through the door and came face to face with a reflection of myself in the mirror. My hair was wild, it stuck up everywhere. My clothes were the same as I had been wearing earlier, but my pants were slightly ripped. Around the edges of the rips were slight tinges of red. The only proof that there had been a cut there, was the thin, barely visible, white scar. I REALLY wanted to know what was going on now.

I turned and walked down the hallway, it was an alternating pattern of window then mirror on either side. I got to the end, reaching yet another door. But this one was clear on the other side it showed a chairs and a desk, maybe a waiting room or something. I pushed it open and walked out. Nobody was standing there waiting nobody was there to tell me where I was, so I kept going until finally, I found my way out.

I stood outside, breathing in the fresh air and looked around. I recognized the fountain and realized I was in the square. I walked to the fountain and sat down on the edge looking down at the rippling water"ROSE!" a voice called behind me. I turned to see Raphael and my eyes narrowed into slits. "I thought last time I saw you, I told you to stay away from me FOREVER." I said and pulled a chakran out of my pocket.

I was ready to throw it if he didn't leave. A flash of something that looked like caring mixed with sadness mixed with relief crossed over his face. It stirred some memory in my head, but I couldn't get it. It was still just too far away. "I just wanted to check to make sure you were ok." he said softly "Why would you..." I trailed off as the memory surfaced and all the details of earlier came flooding into my head. I had, in a way passed out, but my eyes had been open and my subconscious had caught the whole thing. Raphael carried me the whole way back to the city and brought me to someone who healed me and removed the poison. I looked at him, confusion was written in my eyes "Thank you... For saving my life." I murmured and looked down. I didn't want to thank him for anything, but I felt that this had been necessary. "I stayed by your side all day. They had to drag me to the meeting." Raphael blurted out. Once again, I looked up at him confused, "Really? Why?" "I didn't want you to wake up alone. I wanted to be there so you didn't get scared." he whispered. I knew it was genuine from the way he said it with meaning. Maybe... Just maybe, he meant what he said about caring for me. I shook my head, not possible. "I'm a Shadow hunter, I don't get scared" that, was definitely a lie. There was many times I had been scared... A lot recently. I put the chakran back in my pocket and turned, walking off back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N please excuse my horrid grammar and my fail at updating quickly.

When I got back to my room, I crashed back on the bed. When I landed, a puff of dust flew up all around me. It hovered as a cloud in the air then settled back around myself on the bed. I simply closed my eyes so it would stay out of them. There was an odd feeling in my chest. It hurt, but it felt almost… good. The feeling was right where my heart was. It was like it had gotten hit by a bus but I was happy that it had happened.

"Elizabeth!" I called, Liz was better at this emotion stuff than me.

Liz came running into the room "What is it Rose?" she asked panicky

I opened one eye to look at her. "why are you freaking out?" I asked curiously.

Liz realized nothing was wrong and calmed down. "You only use my full name when something bad is happening."

"But something bad IS happening" I told her. "I'm… I'm falling in love!"

Liz laughed "who's the unlucky guy"

I frowned "this is serious!" I yelled and threw the first thing my hand came in contact with, which was a pillow, at her head.

Liz caught the pillow and put it back on the bed. "no really, who's the guy?"

I made a face "Raphael…" I mumbled.

Liz's eyes widened for a moment before she blew up… but not literally of course. "RAPHAEL? THAT ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Liz pulled out her seraph blades just as Everette came in the room, probably wanting to know what the yelling was. Liz turned around as he walked through the door and the only thing that saved her from impaling him was her wicked shadow hunter reflexes. Thank god for them.

"Whoa, whoa, Liz, calm down. You can't kill anyone for no reason." Everette told her.

Immediantly, Liz calmed down. "But I do have a good reason. Raphael fell in love with Rose and it's hurting Rose."

I threw my hands up in the air. "WHY DON'T WE JUST PUT IT IN THE NEWSPAPER!" I yelled.

Everette and Liz both turned to stare at me. "No need to freak out, its just Everette." Liz told me.

I rolled my eyes And started to walk out the door. "First Everette, then Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Simon, shall I go on?" I asked, but before either of them had time to reply Islammed the front door shut after me. Neither of them followed me out and I was glad, I just wanted to be alone to wallow in misery.

I walked for awhile, not really knowing where I was going until I reached the fountain. The fountain was the place where I realized that I actually loved Raphael. I kicked the fountain hard.

"stupid fountain." I mumbled under my breath.

"what did the fountain ever do to you?" Jace asked from behind me.

I turned and gave Jace an exasperated look. "what do you want Jace?"

"Maybe I just want to talk to my favorite cousin." He said and threw and arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off. "how many times have I told you that just because my last names Wayland doesn't meant we're related. And I really doubt you just want to talk because you could talk with someone like Clary… so what do you REALLY want?"

"Well, a little birdie, this birdie being Liz, told me that you have fallen in love."

I rolled my eyes at Jace "get a life."

Jace smirked. "But you're not denying it."

"why do you even care?" I asked him.

"Like I said, you're my cousin, we gotta stick together… and Liz never told me who the unlucky guy was."

"Why does everyone say he's unlucky for having me like him! I'm not that bad, am I?"

Jace looked at me "Rose, are you seriously asking me that?"

I sighed "fine… maybe I am that bad."

Jace looked at me "so, are you going to tell me who it is?"

I laughed "of course not."

Jace frowned "please?"

I shook my head "nope"

"Fine then, I'm kidnapping you until you tell me." Jace said and grabbed my arms before I had time to react and dragged me backwards.

"JACE! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Jace pulled me through the square, a few heads turned, but nobody really cared. Nice people huh.

"Not until you tell me who it is!" Jace yelled.

I looked at the people in the square "hey! I'm kind've being kidnapped here! I could use a bit of help!"

"It's useless Rose, everybody knows im not ACTUALLY kidnapping you."

"Then what is this?" I asked. But he was right. Nobody tried to help.

"This is a friendly kidnapping for information." Jace told me.

"Fine, if I tell you will you let me go?" I asked.

Jace nodded "yep, so who is he."

"Let me go first." I told him.

Jace sighed "I'm trusting you here Rose, so don't pull any funny business." He said and let go of my arms.

I laughed and sprinted off "oh, Jace. Never trust me," I said with a grin. Jace tried to chase me down, but I was faster than him.

"EAT THAT SOUP!" I yelled to him over my shoulder.

I wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone. I looked up and guess who I saw, Raphael.

"Nice comeback." He told me.

I stared at him, not really knowing what to do or say. Jace came running up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jace asked "You don't kidnap someone then come back to say hi. Now get away from us before I make you!" Jace yelled.

I sighed " Jace calm down, its not a big deal. I ran into him because I wasn't paying attention."

It was too late, Raphael had already left. He kept going the way he was walking before.

Jace looked between Raphael retreating figure and I. "wait… Rose… please tell me he isn't the guy."

I laughed nervously and rolled my eyes "pshhh, no. Of course not."

Jace sighed "You suck at lying Rose… I can't believe this. You and this guy?" He asked me. "You know he tried to kill you multiple times… right?"

I sighed "Jace…"

He cut me off "what happened to you Rose? Aren't you the girl that used to tell me how all down worlders are gross? You've changed, and I'm not sure if it was for better." He didn't say anything more, he just turned around and left.

"JACE!" I called after him. He didn't stop, just kept walking.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe him… but he was kind've right.

A/N so…. I guess I'll get the next chap up on… the next time im not brain dead


	8. Chapter 8

A/n so this has been sitting on my desktop for awhile and I relly don't know why I didn't finish like the last fifty words so anyways… here it is. Btw no grammar check for today my greatest apologies

I wandered the back roads for awhile, not knowing where else to go really. I didn't want to go home, I couldn't face Liz and Everette after I freaked out at them, Jace hated me and probably had already told everyone else what I did, and Raphael…. Don't get me started on him. I sighed, I'd have to go home eventually… why not now?

I headed home, I was closer than I had expected. I paused with my hand on the door knob realizing I still couldn't face them. I walked around to the back of the house and climbed up the trellis. I tried to be careful since it was almost ancient. I was about three quarters of the way up when I grabbed a piece and pulled myself up. The piece broke and I let out a small scream before I grabbed different pieces with both hands praying that they wouldn't break. The pieces cracked, but I was safe… for now. I felt a window open above me and swore knowing it would be Liz ready to give me piece of her mind.

"Liz I…" I trailed off as I looked up and didn't see Liz at the window, but someone else. That someone else was Raphael.

"What are you doing here? In my room?" I asked him.

"Why are you climbing up the trellis. Why didn't you just use the front door?" he asked me like it was an obvious question.

"hmmm, well, maybe because Liz and Everette probably hate me because of you." Right after I said it I regretted it. I just needed someone to blame right now, even if it wasn't true.

I got to the window and Raphael reached out to help me in. I just pushed his hand away and climbed in by myself. I headed over to where my stuff was thrown around in the corner from when I was looking in my suitcase and I began to repack.

Raphael turned to look at me.

"You know, it's my fault." Raphael told me.

He was right, and I think that's what irritated me most. I grabbed a hairbrush from the bag I was packing and turned around throwing it as hard as I could at his face. He caught it easily which angered me more.

"I KNOW THAT!" I yelled at him, not being able to keep my anger and emotions in any more.

Raphael stayed calm "rose, please calm down. I-"

I cut him off before he finished what he was saying.

"I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN! WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE SO IT CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL!" I screamed at him. HE didn't say anything so I carried on with my rant "I DON'T WANT THESE DAMN EMOTIONS I'VE GOT SINCE YOU CAME ALONG! I JUST WANNA KILL THE BASTARDS THAT ARE FUCKING UP THE SYSTEM THE CLAVE MADE." I was pretty sure I hadn't took a breath during my whole rant. As I caught my breath, I waited for Raphael to tell me that it was ridiculous and he wouldn't leave. He didn't do any of those things. He stared at me for a moment then turned and left. Did I really blame him? I know I would have left too if someone screamed at me about how they wanted me gone. Raphael left without a word, I stayed strong until I heard the front door slam shut. I couldn't help it but break down into tears.

~three days later~

I had seen Raphael since that night and I wasn't surprised. You could only take someone telling you to leave so many times. It was funny. When I Told him to leave and meant t, he stayed, but when I told him to leave but wanted the opposite he finally listened. I grabbed the neatly packed bag from the corner of my room and Wrote a note telling Liz and Everette I was going home so they didn't worry. With that I left. This house just had way too many bad memories. I walked to where the portal was trying to avoid anyone I knew. I saw Jace and Clary walking past and quickly ducked my head hoping they wouldn't notice me. I was lucky, they didn't see me. As I went through the portal, I thought of the cabin and that's where I appeared. Everything was exactly the same as before we had left. I grabbed the red marker and made an 'X' over Damen's face.

I stepped back to observe the wall. Red X's scattered the wall.

"1 down 100 more to go" I whispered.

The wall was full by at least that many and theres were a ton more easy cases in the filing cabinet. That's where I started. I worked through every file. I only ate or slept when it was necessary. It only took a few weeks t get through all the easy cases, so I started on the ones on the wall. Liz, Everette and I promised not to do any of them without each other and I was breaking that right now. I grabbed a file from the wall. IT was another vampire. What was with me and picking vampires? His name was Seth Lillit. IT turns out he was an accomplice of Damens, but he disappeared. Recently he had been seen in pandemonium.

Once again, I found myself putting on make up to cover up my runes and dress up for the club. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver pandemonium's address. I stared out the window as the taxi driver drove. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, but it wasn't enough to stop me. The taxi dropped me off at the club and I went in. The feeling got worse, but it was too late to stop now. I flirted with random guys and danced to the music trying to blend in. I noticed Seth across the room and walked over to him. Our eyes connected for a moment and he winked before someone stepped into my path. I looked up and saw Raphael.

"what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"saving you." He replied and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the club.

Seth walked over to us "Is this guy bothering you?" He asked me.

Raphael turned to him "you should leave now before you make a scene." he growled.

Seth saw it was Raphael and backed up "sorry Raphael. I didn't know she was yours." He looked back at me and winked with a smug smile on his face. "have fun."

I pulled free from Raphael's grip and punched Seth hard in the face before he could blink. Fights broke out all the time so nobody really looked.

"What the hell?" he yelled and tried to swing at me again. I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He was up in an instant but Raphael grabbed one of his arms and hauled him out a back door. I followed behind as Raphael talked.

"Seriously Rose! Why are you always getting yourself in trouble? I let you go take down all those demons and down worlders these last few weeks because they were easy! But trying something harder by yourself? I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I would have been fine if you hadn't came and ruined it all." I told him.

Raphael stopped to look at me. "Rose, you can't even run in those heels."

I rolled my eyes "I wouldn't have to run, he'd be dead first."

"What if he had back up?"

"I hadn't thought of that." I said reluctantly. Of course he thought of everything.

"That's right, you didn't think of everything." He said and pushed Seth forward. "Today's your lucky day now go."

I sighed "I'm sorry, Raphael." It was partly for being stupid, partly for everything that happened in Allicante, and partly for what I was about to do.

I slipped a blessed chakran off my wrist and through it as I called Seths name. He turned just in time for the chakran to cut his neck.

Raphael gave me a look "was that necessary?"

I nodded "yes it was. Am I forgiven… for everything?"

Raphael sighed like he almost wanted to say no but he nodded. "you're forgiven."

~5 months later~

I walked to the hotel Dumont. Raphael was supposed to meet me in the cabin before we went to Magnus' apartment. He was having a party for some of his closest friends. I banged on one of the side doors, not afraid of the vampires. They all knew Raphael would rip them to shreds if they tried to touch me. He wouldn't have to since I would first. One of the newer vampires, I think her name was Christine, answered the banging

"what do you want shadowhunter?" she asked me. I

"Is raphael here?" I asked.

She shook her head "nah, he left awhile ago saying he was running an errand or something." She said and swiftly slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned running right into someone. I looked up and saw that someone was Raphael, he was holding something behind his back.

"Whatcha hiding?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"no hello?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes "Hello… now are you going to tell me?"

Raphael's chuckle turned into a laugh and he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, roses to be exact.

"Roses for my rose." He said with a smile and handed me the bouquet.

I grinned and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "why thankyou. Very cheesy, but I love it all the same." I told him.

He smiled "I hoped you would."

A/N sadly this is the last chapter, but the good news is it doesn't stop here. This whole story was kinda like a prelude thingy for The adventures of shadowhunters and friends. A story written by me and the loverly Lightwood and Fray. So anyways read it cause it's the bomb.


End file.
